The missing piece of ours world
by starletscarlet24
Summary: Eliza oliver always wondered who the beautidul lady in the photos were But her father keeps changing the question. She has a feeling whoever this lady is was someone very special.


**Eliza oliver was a child of divorce. She lived with her mother, Maria jones, who was well known for dating all different sorts of men. She was always out drinking, parting and bringing home strange guys, that sometimes liked to make moves on her when her mother was not looking. She hardly ever spent any time with her mother and she never took an interest in what Eliza was doing. Being a sixteen year old girl, that can be tough. Having to figure out everything by yourself and not even having anyone for moral support. Life wasn't difficult for Eliza, she was well mothers house was a 2 story mansion,she had a great education and she could practically have anything she wanted at a snap of her fingers. **

Eliza was an observer. She sees in retrospective what people go through in life . Some have to battle everyday with cancer, some live a small minded life and others have everything they ever wanted one second and the next their whole world is crushed. Everything that had ever seemed important to them before turns into another grain of sand.

So no, eliza dare not say her life was difficult. She couldn't explain it really, she just felt alone, unwanted like she was carry on baggage at the airport and she wondered if anyone would ever love like she saw in the movies. But she knew better than to think things in movies where real, no one ever got a happy ever after. At least she could pretend, one of her favorite movies was called "In a split second".

It was about a college boy who meets a beautiful girl who teaches him how to love, respect and admire. She soon becomes his entire world, things are going great when tradgity strikes and his whole world just falls apart. The movie ends with the boy fixing the broken bits of his world but even when he does there is a huge piece missing and nothing he ever does can fix that hole.

She loves this movie because its realistic. Nothing is certain and nothing lasts forever. Devoting your whole life to someone is dangerous you never know when it could be ripped away.

Take her mother and father for example. Eliza loved her father when she was little. He is a tall, strong and handsome man that goes by the name for Beck Oliver. He was a kind soul and simply the best father on earth. From what she could remember he always used to come home from work and bring her a small teddy she would later name and snuggle with at night. He was an actor and was away filming movies and shows. Eliza always anticipated his arrival when he came home and they would snuggle up on the couch and look at photo albums for hours. She always made him explain then behind ever photo. She remembers sometimes he would get choked up like he didn't want to take about it then quickly changed the subject with ice cream.

Eliza isn't very close with her father anymore. One day her mother told her that her father would be moving out and they would only see each other once very month. She proceeded to tell her that he was a worthless scum bag that didn't deserve her time and she would drain him for every penny he has got. Eliza was naive enough to believe everything he mother said and from that moment on decided to keep her distance from her father.

Everything she had ever loved was a lie and was just ripped away from her.

It was that time of the month where it was requirement she go spend a weekend with her father. Eliza didn't really mind, beck gave her space obviously realizing eliza didn't really want to talk to him. She was partly mad at him too. How could he just give up on her and on her mother. She also remember her mother and father always fighting. Eliza never really felt like she was a child made of love but more like a child made of fear and dependance.

Her mother always depended on becks money and still does. A part of her sometimes wonders if she was just something her mother could use to hold beck down.

Shes seen real love before and that not what her mother and father had. They never had that look of complete and utter adoration. She had only ever seen that look once when she was going through the photo albums with her dad. There was a lady, who was gorgeous. She had midnight black hair, porcelain skin and ocean blue eyes. Her father was looking at the woman with nothing but love in those big brown eyes of his. They were wrapped up in each other arms while the woman was genually smiling.

Then she remembered every time he looked at a picture of her she swears there was a little tear that would escape his eye.

Eliza wondered who this woman was sometimes, but the though would become lost when he mentioned ice cream.

This got eliza curious so she headed to one of the draws where he father kept his photo albums. As she reached for the one she was looking for she heard a voice behind her.

" what are you looking for?"

Comment if you want me to continue


End file.
